Muggle Studies
by Raveneyes5693
Summary: What happens when you take a pure-blood Slytherin and a muggle-born Gryffindor and you tell them that their homework assignment is to live together like muggles?                                     Nothing good.     Set in the 5th year
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Hey Everyone! Thanks for checking out my fan fic! Not my first Harry Potter one, but it's the first I'm making public so we'll see how it goes! I'll try to update as quickly as possible, and sorry if my chapters are too long or too short (depending on how you see it)Oh and sorry if my grammar and spelling suck. I try my best, I really do!Okay! So lets get on with it!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be little Draco and Hermione babies running around!**

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled the covers over her head, pretending the newly risen sun wasn't actually there, and that it was in fact, still the middle of the night. The sun's rays warmed her blankets, making the cold room feel pleasant, and she might have actually slipped back into her peaceful slumber if it hadn't been for the noise the other girls in the room were making. By their yawns and groans of discomfort, Hermione knew that class would be starting soon, and that if she wanted to make it to breakfast, she'd have to get up now.

_You're a prefect now anyway, _she told herself. _What kind of example would you be setting for the other girls if you can't even get up on time._

Convinced that she was doing the right thing, Hermione threw the blankets off herself, and sat up slowly. She stifled a yawn and crept out of bed, hissing as her exposed feet touched the cold floor.

_Yea, this prefect excuse is getting kinda old._

Cranky, and seriously not in the mood, she dressed as quickly as possible, pinning on her prefect badge in the process. It was only October 3rd and she was already sick of looking at it. Her prefect duties kept getting in the way of her studies, and of course Ron was completely useless, which left her tired and with a pile of homework every night. And of course, their O.W.L's were to be taken this year, so the amount of homework was double the usual pile.

She sighed as she made her way to the common room, trying to come up with a schedule in her head…_maybe it'd be easier if she wrote it down…_

"I can't believe there doing this!"

"As if we need another class!"

"We have tons of homework already!"

"Dumbledores off his rockers if he thinks this is gonna work. What's he playing at?"

There was a huge crowd around the Gryffindor notice board, where Hermione could see a new notice was pinned up over Umbridges new rules. What it said was a mystery to her, seeing that it'd take a bulldozer just to get past the sea of Gryffindor students.

She walked to the edge of the crowd, standing on her tiptoes but to no avail. This was impossible.

Suddenly a mess of red hair caught her eye making its way through of the crowd, along with a thin boy with glasses. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, her two best friends in the world. Maybe they'd know what was going on.

She rushed over, eager to know what was happening.

"Did you see the board?", Harry asked her , while Ron sat down angrily in an armchair.

"No! What's going on?".

"It says that they're making Muggle Studies a mandatory class."

"What?"

"Bleedin Muggle Studies!", Ron said angrily, hitting his fist against the arm of the chair. "As if we don't have enough work as it is! I mean I understand if he wants to start off with the first years or something but now were supposed to take an OWL with it too? It impossible!"

"Who's he?", Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore of course!"

Hermione thought for a moment. It did sound like something Dumbledore would come up with… but why now? With Umbridge on the loose and the ministry of magic watching his every move, it seemed kinda risky to just throw something in like that.

"I wonder if Umbridge approved?", she thought aloud.

"Doubt it", Ron said. "This is probably just another way to piss off the ministry."

"When do we have to go?".

"Apparently the 5th years are first", Harry said calmly. "Right after breakfast."

"It _supposed_ to be our free period", Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione sighed feeling bad for Ron. Both her and Harry, were raised in muggle households so they wouldn't have to worry as much as Ron did. She had taken the class herself in the third year, which she aced (of course), it hadn't been that hard. However, it was now cutting in her free time, which she had hoped she could use to catch up on some more homework.

_Oh well, theres nothing to be done._

Hermione stared out into the crowd of people still hovering the notice board. People were pushing and stepping on toes, a fight would surely break out soon.

"C'mon Ron, lets go".

He looked up at her confused.

"We still have prefect duties you know", she informed him, pointing to the crowd.

He sighed, getting up, Harry patting him on the shoulder. "This is gonna be a crappy day. I just know it."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at a small table in the back of the room, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Instead of having the usual two house per class, all four houses were sitting in the rather small muggle studies room. No teacher was present at the moment, so the 5th years entertained themselves by making an unnecessary amount of noise; climbing on tables and practicing spells. Hermione could see Draco Malfoy and his cronies laughing at some joke he just made. Out of all the houses, it was the Slytherins making the most ruckus, but could anyone be really surprised about that? You just put a group of muggle haters in a muggle studies room with muggle borns and half-bloods. It was only to be expected.

Finally the door opened, and everyone quieted down, waiting to see who would appear. Sure enough, it was none other then Albus Dumbledore that walked into the classroom, making everyone sit up straight.

He strolled in causally, his robes sweeping behind him, with a small smile on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fifth years", he began, his eyes moving to each and every face. "I am sorry for the short notice. I know this is a very critical time in your wizarding carreers, and that every moment is precious…But unfortunately changes need to be made. It has come to my attention that some of you have been given the wrong ideas about muggles, whether it be family or what not, leaving you to believe things that are not entirely accurate."

"Some of you", his eye quickly flashing to the Slytherins group. "believe that muggles are below you. Some may even say they are worthless. I, however, am here to inform you that this is not the case, and I blame myself for not doing this a long time ago."

Dumbledore paused a moment to clear his throat, then continued. "There are more muggles then wizards in this world, as you already know, and I believe that it is important to understand the people around you before you can form opinions about them.

Hermione watched as the Slytherins rolled there eyes, Pansy Parkison actually laughed. It was obvious that Dumbledore wasn't getting through to them. It made her sick to look into those biased faces and know that whatever happens their opinions were not going to change.

"So by further ado, may I introduce your new muggle studies teacher, Professor Burbage" An short thin woman, with light brown hair, and dark eyes, came into the room looking positively excited to be there. It actually looked like there was a spring to her step as she walked over to Dumbledore, a huge smile on her face. Hermione remembered her to be very enthusiastic in her third year class, often bouncing around and laughing at her own jokes.

"Wow I've never seen so many kids in my classroom before", she said happily to Dumbledore, before turning towards the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Professor Burbage, and I'll be teaching muggle studies. It's actually a very fun class, I'm sure you'll enjoy it".

"Doubt it", Hermione heard Malfoy mumble under his breath, causing his gang to snicker quietly. Hermione cursed herself for getting a seat so far away from him. She would have loved to give his chair a good kick.

"So I'll tell ya right now this class is going to be a hell of a whole lot different then other ones, I can tell ya that. First, I want -"

"Ahem"

Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors They knew that little cough anywhere.

In the door way Professor Umbridge was smiling in her sickening sweet way, looking like an overgrown three year old in her revolting pink dress. However, her eyes had death written all over it. "What exactly _is_ going on here?", she asked

"Ah Umbridge, nice of you to join us.", Dumbledore said happily. "I was just getting the 5th years ready for there new Muggle Studies class".

"Muggle studies?", she asked, looking around the room. "They all signed up for it?".

"I believe I mentioned it last week that I was going to make it a mandatory class."

"Ah yes… but I don't remember approving it."

"You don't have to", Dumbledore answered, a smile still on his face. "I already spoke to the minister about it. He seemed to love the idea".

"Is that so?", Umbridge smirked in a way that said she didn't believe a word of it. "I'll see about this." And with that she marched out of the room.

Dumbledore nodded for Professor Burbage to continue.

"Right!", she said enthusiastically. "Like I said this isn't going to be a normal class. In fact, most of the time you won't even be here, only on days I believe necessary. But you will have a long term assignment that needs to be completed."

She paused, for what seemed like dramatic effect, the whole class hanging on her every word now.

Instead of continuing she started handing out little pieces of paper to the class. Hermione looked down at hers which said, _Third floor, West Corridor, 4__th__ room on the left._

What this meant, she had no idea. Looking at Ron's and Harry's she saw they had similar notes, each leading them to a different location in the castle.

"Okay here's the assignment", the teacher continued, looking more excited by the second. "Each of you has been assigned a room. Three other people, from different houses also have the same room as yours. You are going to live with these people for the rest of the month in a muggle habitat. It'll be set up just like a muggle home and you'll have to solve normal muggle problems without using magic, while also having to learn to get along with your fellow students. It's a win win situation!"

There was a moment of shocked silent before the room exploded with complaints.

"What if you hate that people you're with?"

"How are we supposed to go to classes if we can't use magic!"

"Do we have to _sleep_ there?"

"Does anyone else have to do this bloody assignment?".

Professor Burbage waited for everyone to quiet down before she answered questions.

"You will be able to go back to your common rooms and get your wands back everyday before class, and yes you have to sleep in your assigned rooms. This is your new family, so you have to live with them. No, each year is getting something different and you'll have to just deal with the people you don't like. Muggles have to deal with people they dislike on a daily basis, so you will too".

The questions went on and on, and it was only before Dumbledore cut in that they subsided.

"Let's give the assignment a chance first shall we? Everyone please return your wands to your common room. Anyone who believes they can outsmart me will find that there rooms will have an alarm for those who want to bring there wands with them. If you do not partake in this assignment you will fail the class which means you will get left back, so no excuses. Please go to your rooms as soon as your ready…Oh and don't forget to have fun".

"Have fun he tells us!", Ron shouted as walked down the corridor, wand less. "Have fun!" There's going to be a bloody Slytherin in my room and he's telling me to have fun".

"Relax Ron." Hermione said, getting annoyed. "It's not like they can do anything without a wand. Plus they'll be outnumbered, three to one anyway.

Ron crossed his arms, clearly pissed off. Harry didn't look happy either. Hermione didn't know what to think. She saw the benefits to the assignment… but the problems this could cause were far larger.

"All the Slytherins can't be like Malfoy", Hermione thought aloud. "Maybe we'll get someone friendly".

"You really know how to think optimistically, huh Hermione?", Harry said, while Ron scoffed.

But it was true! Who knew who they be rooming with. This could be a chance to unite the two houses that hated each other. With a little effort it could work!

With new found spirits, Hermione said her goodbyes and made her way to her new room. She went up to her door, took a deep breath, and pulled on the doorknob.

It wouldn't budge.

"Password?", said a female voice coming from the door.

"Uh", Hermione pulled out the paper that she had been given and noticed a new word appeared on the parchment.

"Lawn Mower"

The door opened by itself. Hermione had to hold back a laugh. That had to be the strangest password that she ever heard at Hogwarts… well it was Professor Burbage who made it up…made sense.

She walked into the well lit room, not knowing what to expect. What she didn't expect was what stood around her.

It was like she stepped out of Hogwarts and into a muggle apartment.

She was met with a well kempt sitting room, with 2 couches and an arm chair, with a glass table sitting in front of it. Leaned against the wall was a television and by the window was a small stereo.

Hermione was amazed! She knew there was no electricity allowed at Hogwarts. To the left there was a small kitchen area with a fridge, oven, cabinets, and a kitchen table.

_Were supposed to cook for ourselves too?_

There was a door next to the kitchen and another on the right which she assumed was the two bedrooms. She opened one of them to see two twin beds, each on either side of each other, a closet, and a door that led to a small bathroom. The whole apartment was spacious, with light colors and had various pictures of muggle families. It made Hermione feel homey.

Suddenly she heard something thump outside and a male voice swear. There was someone already here!

She hurried back to the sitting room, but it was still empty.

"God Damnit!", a muffled voice sounded coming from the other bedroom. It was a voice she recognized but couldn't place a name to it.

With growing excitement, she knocked, then opened the door before waiting for an answer.

On the floor was an open suit case, with clothes scattered all over the place. That must have been the thump she just heard. However, standing over the mess was the last person Hermione ever thought she'd see.

She sighed to herself. "You've got to be kidding me".

The cold gray eyes. The blonde hair. The pointed pale face . There was no mistaken it. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Wonderful", he said looking angrier by the minute. "I've got to spend the rest of the month with a filthy mud blood!"

* * *

Okay! First Chapter done and the fun has yet to start! Don't worry, now that the stories started we can get to the fun stuff! Tell me whatcha think ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Playing House

Thanks everyone who reviewed! You were eager to know what happened next so i couldn't help but write the next chapter. Don't get used to the quick updates though, once school starts, things will calm down. Okay... OFF to chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...oh but how i wish i did...**

* * *

The smell of smoke was now wafting through the entire apartment, leaving Hermione the job to open all the windows. Not even an hour in her room and it already almost burnt to the ground .

"I swear to god", a voice mumbled from the kitchen. "When my father hears about this, Dumbledore is going to wish he was never born".

"At this point I wish _I _was never born", a second male voice answered the first "Having to room with someone as useless as you... I'll be lucky if I make it to the next semester in one piece".

"Shut your mouth", Malfoy snapped back as Hermione re-entered the room. He was sitting at the kitchen table writing a letter to his father, his eyebrows continuously getting closer together with each word he wrote. Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff, could be seen putting away the fire extinguisher back under the sink, having had to use it not even ten minutes ago. Her usually straight blonde hair was a frizzy mess after having to put out the fire, and with fist clenched she shot Malfoy a dirty look before heading to the bathroom.

Hermione could only imagine how she now looked after that bit of excitement, but as this point she was too tired to care .She plopped herself next Terry Boot, a usually cheery Ravenclaw, who at the moment was watching a gameshow on the television.

"All talk, that one is", he said loudly to Hermione, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"I said shut your half blood mouth! You have no right to talk to me!". Draco wrote something furiously on the page. "Figures you'd rather hang out with filthy scum! You're a traitor to the wizarding kind just like your father! Marrying a muggle… Disgusting!"

Most people would have got up and punched Malfoy in the face after a comment like that. Terry, on the other hand, snickered under his breath. He was clearly having fun bothering the only pureblood.

Hermione sighed. It was true. Her and Hannah were muggleborns and Terry was a half blood. All three of them were used to muggle contraptions and instead of asking one of them for help, Malfoy decided he was going to cook for himself. Hermione guessed that since he never saw a microwave before that he'd want to try it out… but why'd he put aluminum foil in it, she still couldn't understand. All she knew was that the microwave had caught on fire , and it was only Hannah's quick reflexes with the fire extinguisher that saved them all. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes to put it out though. Hermione and Terry had gotten big buckets of water to help while Malfoy had just stood there looking frightened.

Unfortunately the microwaves was now rendered useless.

One appliance down in the first hour…. It had to be a record.

"Oh, will you put it away already", Hannah said coming out of the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail. "Your father won't be able to do a damn thing. Just deal with it."

"Mind your own damn business!".

It was amazing how less threatening Malfoy looked without a wand and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Terry was right, he was really just all talk. When Hannah and Terry found this out, they started treating him like he treated everyone else, like he was below them. Hermione would have felt bad if it was anyone other then Draco Malfoy.

"So", Hermione said after a few minutes of tense silence. "Shouldn't we come up with some sort of schedule. Like who's gonna cook and clean and whatnot".

"Well I'd nominate the _Pureblood _over there to do everything… but then we might not have a house left", Terry laughed cruelly.

Malfoy was fuming.

"But more importantly", he continued. "Lets talk about sleeping arrangements".

Hermione looked at him confused. "I thought there was a room for boys and a room for girls."

"Ha! If you think I'm gonna sleep with him, then you got another thing coming," Terry said, moving his brown hair out of his dark eyes in a very Malfoy like way before winking and saying in a whisper, "At this point, he'll probably try to kill me in my sleep anyway".

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Hannah. She raised her eyebrows back.

"I'm with Terry on this one".

This was not the way she had expected things to go.

"… Maybe we should draw straws".

"Forget it!", Malfoy yelled, standing over them now. "As if I'd sleep in the same room as any of you anyway! I'd rather sleep on the couch."

"Works for me", Terry answered, turning his attention back to the tv.

* * *

Three arguments and two tantrums later it was decided that Hermione and Hannah would cook dinner, since both knew how, and Terry would set the table and later clean the dishes. Malfoy, who had never done housework in his life, refused to do anything and sat like a spoiled brat in the armchair trying to figure out the television.

"If you don't do anything, you're not eating", Hermione said angrily over him, hands on her hips.

He shot her a death glare. "As if anything _you _cook would be worth eating".

"Whatever you say", she sighed

There was no changing this guy, and Hermione wasn't going to waste her time trying. She just hoped Malfoys lack of participation wasn't going to cost her, her grade… Speaking of grades, how was Professor Burbage going to mark then if she couldn't see what was happening.

Hermione looked around expecting to see a camera of some sort but there was none.

"Hermione, the waters boiling!".

"Coming!"

She pushed the thought out of her mind as she went to join Hannah at the stove. She'd check around the room later.

Dinner was excellent. All three of them laughed and joked around the table , talking about classes and complaining about how annoying Umbridge was.

"Have you _seen_ all the cat stuff in her office", Terry said smacking the table. "I swear, she _defines _the term cat lady."

It actually reminded Hermione of dinners at home with her own family where her parents would tell her stories about work as dentists. The amount of times they got bit on the job always made Hermione giggle.

The only thing that kept nagging her in the back of her head was Malfoy. Not that she cared, but it bothered her that he couldn't at least try to have fun. All he did was sit on the couch with his arms folded, staring at a tv program she was sure he didn't understand.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Hermione helped Hannah with some Transfiguration homework while Terry explored the room, finding a telephone in the process, and was now talking to another Ravenclaw who also had this assignment.

When it started getting late, the three decided it was time to sleep. Hannah and Hermione would share the room on the right, Terry got the room to the left for his own, and Malfoy made no move from the couch. All was peaceful.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night thinking she was forgetting something. She lay there for a while, trying to remember, but couldn't think of a thing. She gave up, too tired to really care, when her stomach gave a low grumble. She was hungry.

She got up, standing there next to her bed, listening to Hannah breathe, trying to decide if it was worth leaving the room. Her stomach won the argument, and she made her way out of the dark bedroom and into the kitchen.

She could see Malfoy laying on the couch, eyes open, staring blankly at the television where two people were fighting in a different language. He didn't seem to notice as she went past, and as quietly as should could, took a bag of chocolate chip cookies out of the cabinet.

Unfortunately she accidentally let the cabinet swing close, making it slam loudly. Malfoy jumped with a start, clearly coming out of his television trance, and sat up.

Feeling a little bad, Hermione went over to the couch and sat down, the cookie bag still in hand.

"Sorry about that", she whispered, but he didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even look at her. He just sat there watching the two foreign characters on the tv. So instead, she just looked at him.

From the television light she could see how tired he looked. Bags were forming under his eyes, and his usual perfect blonde hair was sticking up in some spots. He looked a bit paler then usual. She wondered when the last time he ate was….maybe breakfast. He was still in his robes, which now looked out of place in the muggle home. Hermione and the other two had changed into there comfortable muggle clothing the first chance they got.

"Want one?", Hermione asked holding up the bag of cookies. He glanced at the bag and looked away again.

She knew it was useless to try and talk to him, but she really couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He had been verbally abused all day and was probably starving… not that he didn't deserve it… he did bring it on himself.

"Do you understand them?", Hermione tried again to make conversation. "Is that Spanish?"

"I don't know", he finally answered, sounding a tad bit annoyed. "I don't know how to change it".

The people on the television had stopped arguing. The women was crying in a very fake manner while the man was trying to comfort her. Hermione spotted the remote on the table and grabbed it.

"I'll show you".

She could see that he was trying not to look interested, but it was impossible not to be. This was a chance for him to learn something and not look like the odd one out. Hermione smiled at herself. _Maybe we can get somewhere now._

She brought the remote next to him, her arm accidentally brushing his. He recoiled, looking disgusted, and moved away; close enough for him to see but far enough so she wouldn't be able to touch him again. She sighed to herself. _Some people will never change._

"This button with the "ch" on it is to switch the channels. The + button will bring you to the higher channels while the - will bring you to the lower ones. This button changes the volume. The + makes it louder and the - lower. Oh and the power button on top turns it on and off, got it? That's really all you need to know".

The people on the tv were now hugging each other in a very suggestive matter, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. What they did next, she had no idea, because Malfoy was now testing the channel changer. He looked pleased with himself.

_He's like a little kid._

She might have thought it was cute if it was any other pureblood. Since it was Malfoy…

Hermione got up, went to pick up the cookies, but stopped herself.

_He hasn't eaten all day._

All of sudden Malfoy turned and looked up at her for the first time that night, as if he just realized she was there. Not knowing what to do, she stared back down at him. He looked like he wanted to say something. _Is he going to thank me?, _Hermione thought excitedly.

Suddenly he snickered and turned back to the television. "Nice PJs Granger".

She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a white t-shirt with colorful polka dot boxer shorts. She had thought they looked cute when she bought them.

Hermione folded her arms and rolled her eyes, both which he didn't see.

"Good night", she said, walking towards her room.

Malfoy grunted not paying attention to her anymore, but was now watching the animal channel, where a mother and baby elephant were eating together.

_He didn't call me one name that entire time, _She realized suddenly. _Maybe things will start to look up._

Before she closed the door she thought she heard the sound of cookies being eaten.

* * *

Hermione felt rejuvenated when she woke up the next day. Remembering that she didn't have classes till later, she took a nice long hot shower, and was able to fix her curly hair nicely. After dressing, she left her room to find everyone already up and about. Terry appeared to be flipping pancakes over the stove, telling Hannah what must've been a very funny story because she continued to giggle. Malfoy was still on the couch looking in a sour mood.

"Morning everyone", she said cheerfully.

"Hermione, you've gotta try my famous Boot family pancakes. There to die for!".

"Can't wait", she answered, happily. They did smell very good.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something by the front door.

Walking over she found a camera with two pieces of paper. She brought it in the kitchen so her new friends could see.

"Cool", Hannah said, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she took it and started taking pictures of Terry and his pancakes. Hermione looked at the first piece of paper which was actually a note.

**"Dear new families,**

**I'm pleased to see everything is going smoothly. … no fatalities anyway. As part of your assignment, you must fill out the second sheet of paper accordingly. You're a family now and every family has a role. When you're finished please leave it in my classroom by the end of the day. Also, please use the camera for any events you feel will help describe your experience as a muggle. I will be sending an album that you can put the photos in next week and you can bring it in for our next class to present.**

**Have fun. Professor Burbage**

Curious, Hermione looked at the second piece of paper with confusion. These weren't questions she knew how to answer.

"What's it say?", Hannah asked, noticing what Hermione was reading.

"Uh…It says we gotta choose our roles for the family… Like who's the mother and father in our group".

"Oh I want to be the little sister", Hannah said happily, bouncing up and down. She was obviously a morning person.

"Great, now were playing house", Malfoy said, getting up from his perch. "This school is really going down to the dumps."

"Malfoy can be the good for nothing father", Terry said taking the paper from Hermione and writing it down. "Hermione can be our successful mother, and I'll be the older brother that bums around and doesn't do much".

"As if I'd marry a mud blood", Malfoy mumbled.

"Oy! Watch your mouth", Terry said looking up.

"Make me."

"Why don't you grow up and stop being a spoiled brat".

"I will when you stop being an asshole, Boot!"

"Oh, Did I touch a nerve? Did I get the little daddys boy angry?".

"Shut your mouth!".

Both boys were on there feet now, giving each other death glares, fist clenched.

Hannah went around and grabbed Terry's arm as if to hold him back. Hermione went to shut off the oven before she stepped in between them.

"Both of you need to calm down. Your being stupid".

"Hermione, I'm gonna beat the crap out of this idiot. Get out of the way", Terry said, all joking on his face gone.

"No Terry I can't".

Malfoy hissed at her. "If you know whats good for you, move!".

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy looked really angry now, his face was turning red as he glared at her. For a second, Hermione thought he was gonna hit her, and when he moved forward she put her hands up as if to block the punch.

Surprisingly however, he grabbed her wrist, and in one swift movement he threw her behind him so now he had a clear view of Terry who pushed Hannah out of the way and went at Malfoy.

The two started punching each other, trying to gain height over the other.

Hermione jumped to her feet the same time as Hannah, and they did there best to try and pry away the two boys. It was dangerous work since fist were flying everywhere.

Finally with one last tug, Hermione managed to pull Malfoy backwards, and everyone stopped moving, breathing heavily, staring at each other.

In one movement, Malfoy managed to get his arm away from Hermione and walked out of the room , opened the front door, and let himself out.

Terry, who was sporting a bloody lip, followed him with his eyes until he was gone, and then smiled good natured.

"Well that was fun".

* * *

**A/N:** Yes that was fun wasnt it! A few little cute moments, but things will definitely pick up. Next time, the two are gonna have to go on prefect duty together... alone in a dark hallway... who knows what could happen! ;)

lmao review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Broom Closet

Hey everyone im back! Sorry it took me so long to updat. My computer decided to catch a nice little virus while i was in the middle of the stories... i dont wanna even tell you how many rewrites i had to do =/ Also i'm sorry if theres any spelling or grammer errors in this chapter. It's longer then usual and even though i tried, i dont think i got , hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimor:** 11:11 doesn't actually grant wishes... if it did I'd own Harry Potter instead of J.K Rowling.

* * *

It was so dark that Hermione had trouble seeing what was two feet in front of her...not that she hadn't been trying. Her eyes just couldn't adjust to this blackness that surrounded her. That's not what was bothering her though. This broom closet only had cleaning supplies anyway, not the most interesting thing to look at. She also wasn't bothered by the smallness of the closet which was so tiny and cluttered that the only thing she could do was sit down, legs curled up, in the corner. No, not even the fact that the door was locked and that she'd have to wait until morning to get out wasn't the main reason she was feeling extremely anxious and upset.

No, the real reason she was getting goosebumps up her arms was because of the blonde boy sleeping beside her, who's head had been on her shoulder for two hours now. She could hardly feel it anymore.

She was still tired and sore from all the running she had done a while ago, but her exhausted body was not enough to put her to sleep. Not when her brain was whirring for some kind of solution to this horrible problem. But no matter how hard she thought, no matter how many times she ran over the problem in her head, nothing came to mind. Without a wand she might as well get herself comfortable until sunrise when someone would surely open the door and spot the two on the broom closet floor. What could she tell them? What could she say? There was no easy way out of this.

Hermione sighed. No matter what she thought up, a rumor would surely spread. She cursed all first years. Why couldn't those brats just be in bed when they were supposed to be.

Hermione heard Malfoy stretch his legs, toppling over a bucket loudly in the process, but he didn't wake. What seemed like only moments ago, she had watched him rip at his own hair, cursing everything and everyone, and pounding on the door like a maniac.

_He must not get enough sleep on the couch, _she thought to herself, thinking of the now sleeping Malfoy, stifling a yawn.

She closed her eyes, just for a moment, hating herself. She was supposed to be the cleverest witch of her year. How the hell had she landed herself in this situation…and to think this all happened because she was a prefect.

* * *

_**8 hours earlier…**_

"So he ran out of the room? Just like that?"

"Yes… I really do hope this doesn't affect our grade. I mean muggles do fight all the time…"

"Hell, I wish I could have saw his face", Ron exclaimed enthusiastically, ignoring Hermione's last comment. "My only regret is I wasn't the one to give it to him".

"Oh Ron, grow up will you?", Hermione said unhappily, regretting telling Ron and Harry about the fight between Malfoy and Terry that had happened this morning. She wouldn't have even brought it up if it wasn't for Ron who said he heard a rumor about Malfoy having a black eye and was currently in the hospital wing making a bigger story out of it then it really was.

"Well you can't say he didn't get what he deserved", Harry said with a small grin on his face.

Hermione secretly agreed but thought better then to say it out loud. Instead she said the password to the portrait of the fat lady and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you in a second".

She made her way to the girl's dormitory and stepped into the room she had slept in for four wonderful years. How she missed her old bed. It felt much longer then it actually was since she last slept in it and at this point would give anything to have it back.

Trying not to think of the peace and quiet she used to have, she threw her wand in a drawer, grabbed her bag filled with homework and made her way back to the common room.

The whole day had gone by uneventfully. Just another day at Hogwarts, though she did cherish her wand more the usual in the time period she was allowed to have it. She hated herself for having to leave it behind.

Back in the common room, Ron and Harry were already waiting by the portrait hole. Hermione could hear Ron complaining about Pansy Parkinson as she approached.

"I swear, the girl's nuts. She never shuts up! I'd rather have Goyle".

"It true he's not as bad as I thought he'd be", Harry agreed. "Too stupid to do anything really. Only problem is when he gets bored he starts throwing out death threats".

It seemed to Hermione that the Slytherns were really making a name for themselves. Everywhere she turned, no matter what house, people were complaining about their Slytherin partners and wishing nothing but to get rid of them.

"There you three are", a voice said from behind them "Thought we'd never see you again. How's the loving family going?".

"Terrible", Ron answered his brother Fred, with his twin brother George behind him. "I think I might die before the week's over".

"Isn't that a shame, Fred, we'll only have 5 other siblings to deal with".

"A shame it is George… I call his room!"

"Oy, I was going to call it!".

"Shut up, both of you!", Ron said angrily, then turned around and said. "What do the 7th years gotta do for muggle studies anyway?".

"Why my dear brother, we have yet to the tell you the news".

"You're no longer just ickle ronniekins…."

"You're UNCLE ickle ronniekins!"

"What?", Harry asked looking bewildered.

"Yes Harry, you are now looking at two new proud fathers", George said sticking his chest out in a Percy like fashion.

"We both have sons now", Fred said mimicking George.

Ron doubled over laughter. "You have to take care of babies?... Without magic ? ...And I thought we had the short end of the stick".

"How does that work?", Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's continuous laughter.

"It a baby doll really. Just charmed to do everything a normal baby does. All we really gotta do is take care of it".

"And, we got partnered with a Raven claw and Hufflepuff. Imagine if we got partnered with a Slytherin?

Ron stopped laughing immediately. The thought of what he had to go back to was far from funny.

"What that's totally unfair! Why do we have to work with those idiots".

Fred shrugged, "Who knows? Better you then me."

"We better go", Harry cut in, looking at the time.

With one last look around the common room the three left the comforts of their sanctuary and made there way back to hell. Hermione hoped that everyone in her room was behaving themselves. She really was worried that the fight could have taken points of their grade. Hopefully, none of the teachers had heard about it. She liked Terry, she didn't want to see him in trouble.

As they walked down the steps to their rooms something caught there eye… well it was pretty hard to miss.

One section of the hallway had been trashed. Suits of armor were heaped in piles, pictures were on the floor, scorch marks everywhere, and three of the windows shattered. Filtch could be seen in the distance putting up the fallen pictures, mumbling to himself.

"What happened!", Hermione asked surveying the mess, wide eyed.

"Didn't you hear?", Harry asked, but when Hermione shook her head he continued. "Someone keeps smashing up random corridors. This has to be the third time its happened, and it always ends up like this. You should have saw the divination tower two days ago".

"But why would anyone do this", Hermione said shrilly, not believing that that someone would do that much damage on purpose. "Why hasn't anyone been alerted about it!"

"I heard McGonagall say that it looks like people had been dueling though no one ever hears anything," Ron said, pulling Hermione away so they could start walking again. "I think they've been trying to cover it up, thinking its someones dangerous... but i dont know. If it isduelers then there not very good at it are they? Filtch is probably going crazy anyway".

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Someone trashing up the school and no one knew a thing about it? How was that possible? And she was a prefect after all, how come she didn't know about this sooner?

"I heard a Ravenclaw say that they must be doing it late at night with some sort silence charm around the area", Ron continued. "The mess is always there in the morning."

_At night? How could someone not notice kids out of bed dueling in the middle of the night? _It all sounded impossible.

Lost in thought, Hermione barely paid attention to the rest of the conversation and said a quick goodbye to her friends as she made her way to the first floor. She was thinking so hard that she wasn't watching where she was going, and accidentally bumped into Professor McGonagall

"Sorry Professor", Hermione said quickly, picking up the books her teacher had dropped. "I was just thinking some things over and…"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger", Professor McGonagall cut in. "Just do watch out where your going next time."

Hermione nodded and was about to run off when Professor McGonagall stopped her. "I was actually looking for you. I suppose you heard about all this mayhem with all those rumors going around?".

"Yes, have they found any clues to who it might be?".

"None", McGonagall said sternly. "That's why I'm going around asking the prefects if they would patrol tonight. I know its not your day but would you mind?".

"Not at all Professor", Hermione quickly accepted. She really wanted to know how this person was doing it and escaping at that. How could anyone outsmart the teachers?

After a few more minutes she made her way back to her muggle home where she found Terry and Hannah carrying large boxes to the table.

"What are those?", Hermione asked curiously, pushing the vandalism out of her mind

"Muggle board games!", Hannah cheered excitedly. "Do you wanna play?".

"Sure!"

But at that same moment, the door opened behind her and Malfoy stepped in, his black eye healed, and looking more arrogant then usual.

"What is that supposed to be?", he sneered, looking at the opened board game with disgust.

"Muggle game", Terry was quick to answer. "But of course you wouldn't want to play. Spect it's to good for someone like you".

Malfoy paused for a second as if thinking something over and then answered with a grin on his face.

"As a matter a fact I'd love to play". He strolled over and sat on floor right by the living room coffee table as if this was something he did everyday. Hermione didn't trust that smile for a moment. "How does it work?".

Hannah moved over, too shocked to really speak. No one had expected him to agree. Terry too had his mouth open, but quickly recovered and starting explaining the rules of Monoply, and how the winner of the game had the most property while the others were wiped out of their money. Malfoy listened carefully to every word Terry said, only interrupting to ask a few small questions.

"You going to play Granger?", Malfoy asked, when Terry had finished. He wasn't looking at her, but instead staring intensely at the board.

A little alarm suddenly went off in Hermione's head. If he _wanted _her to play, then there had to be something he was getting out of this.

"You know what, I think I'll sit this one out", she answered, walking over to the camera sitting on the kitchen table. "I'll take some pictures".

In the first ten minutes, Malfoy was clearly losing. He had the most properties but the least amount of money. Hannah and Terry already started putting their first houses up, with smiles on their faces.

"Your going to have to do better then that!", Terry said cheerfully, making a funny pose for the camera.

"You think so?", Malfoy drawled. "Well if you think your so good then why don't we make a bet".

Once again the little alarms in Hermione's brain went off, but much louder this time, and she was extremely glad she had sat this game out. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.

"Sounds good", Terry said, Hannah nodding beside him.

"Alright then", Malfoy said his grin getting wider. "How bout if I win, Boots over here has give me his room and Ms. Abbot has to cook me dinner for the rest of the week Oh, and I can say whatever the hell I want without you two arguing with me"

"So that's how your gonna play?", Terry said clapping his hands together.

"Well if we win", Hannah said thinking quickly. "You have to sleep outside in the hallway for the rest of the month, and leave us all the hell alone".

"Sounds good to me" Malfoy sneered. "So we have a deal?"

Suddenly Hermione thought of something that she probably should have thought of quite a while ago. Malfoy was a rich pureblood wizard, who's father worked for the ministry in a high position. That meant that not only he was good at persuasion but he also knew how to handle money… and surely he passed these tricks down to his son.

"Guys…. I don't think this is a good-"

"Deal!", Terry and Hannah said together.

"Don't worry Hermione", Terry added after he saw Hermione's nervous face. "This will only take a minute".

And a minute it only did take…. A minute for Malfoy to reclaim the game and put both Hannah and Terry in debt. This had to be the fastest comeback in Monoply in the history of fast comebacks. Hermione would have been extremely impressed if it hadn't been the slimy slytherin git.

"Well, well, well", Malfoy said counting up his big pile of paper money. "Looks like I win".

For the second time that day she couldn't believe her eyes. Not only had Malfoy taken all there money but he had taken their property as well… in fact it looked like he owned the entire board. Terry and Hannah didn't say a word… It didn't look like they could even if they had wanted to. All they could do was stare bewildered at what lay in front of them. Hermione couldn't think of anything to do but to take a picture.

"Wasn't too bad for a muggle game if I do say so myself… So!", he continued clapping his hands together. "How bout you get dinner started Hannah, while I take all my stuff to my new room".

He got up and walked towards the bedrooms, a bounce to his step.

When he was gone Hannah got up muttering something about putting poison in the food. Terry just cleaned up the game, looking at the couch he would have to sleep on, miserably.

Oh what a fun night this would be.

* * *

Dinner was unusually silent. Malfoy was sitting at the table for the first time looking smug. Terry looked pissed but said nothing as Hannah passed around the food. She looked even more annoyed then Terry at this point. When she placed Malfoys dish in front of him he actually made her taste the chicken before he would touch it...seems like her poison comment from before had reached his room. Hermione didn't dare speak, afraid something would arise again if she did.

Finally when everyone was sitting down, they begin to eat without looking at one another. However Malfoy, being his usual self wouldn't let this peace last.

"Feels like I'm back at home", he said digging into his mash potatoes. "With house elves serving me again. Of course, the food actually tasted like food, and the service was better, but I guess we can't have everything right?".

Hermione saw Hannah's fist clench. Hermione couldn't blame her, he was being a monster. Why couldn't he stop?

"It's gonna be nice sleeping in a bed again", he continued in his smug voice. "Feel sorry for you Terry, the couch is terrible for the back".

Terry gave him a fake smile, and looked back at his food angrily. She realized that neither of them were going to say anything, holding true to their bet. She understood this, yes, but what she didnt understand why Malfoy had to be such a prat about it. Hermione could feel their anger adding to her own, as it seeped through her veins, begging to be let out.

And finally, though she probably should have saw it coming, Malfoy turned to her.

"To bad you didn't play Granger. Bet you'd look right at home in house elf clothing".

Before she could stop herself from speaking, she said through bare teeth, "You're right Malfoy, I didn't bet, and that's why I'm allowed to do this..."

And with that she took the bowl of mashed potatoes Hannah had made, turned it over, and slammed it on Malfoys head.

"Matches your hair", she said coldly over the loud laughter of Hannah and Terry, getting up and walking into her own room without finishing the rest of her own dinner.

She grabbed the nearest book and buried herself in it, hating everything about Malfoy. Who the hell did he think he was treating everyone like dirt? Why'd he have to go and ruin everything the three of them tried to do? Why couldn't he just get along with everyone?

* * *

It was two hours later before Hermione started feeling guilty. Not about what she did to the sneering blonde pureblood but the fact that she had wasted Hannah's dinner like that. Hannah had probably put hard work into it.

She looked at the clock. She should be getting to her prefect duties really soon, especially since she'd have to walk all the way upstairs to get her wand.

Sighing, she put the book down and walked out of the cozy bedroom.

Sitting at the couch playing a muggle card game was Terry and Hannah. Malfoy was no where to be seen...just how she liked it.

"I'm really sorry about dinner", Hermione said quickly, making Hannah look over confused. "I didn't mean to just throw around your food like that. Malfoy just makes my blood boil sometimes".

"It's fine", Hannah said laughing again. "I wish I had been the one to do it. That was bloody brilliant".

Blushing slightly, Hermione went to go put on her robes.

"Going somewhere?", Terry asked.

"I got prefect duty tonight. Don't you Hannah?"

"Nah, i told McGonagall i had to study", she said taking one of Terry's card. Hermione pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. "I'll see you guys later".

"Wait!", Hannah cried, getting up and running to the kitchen table. She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione.

"If you get the chance, put this in the muggle studies room, will you?".

Hermione looked down and saw the muggle studies family sheet that they had been given the previous day and noticed that it was already completed . She also saw something written about Malfoy being a flea bitten animal but decided not to read further, thinking it was a perfect punishment for him. She said her goodbyes and walked out.

She made her way to the muggle classroom with no problem and put it on the professors desk. It was when she started going upstairs for her wand did the problems arise.

Hermione was trying to get her mind off the muggle studies room and that annoying ferret, by trying to sort out this crazy dueling problem. Professor McGonagall had assigned her to patrol the fifth floor that night, meaning she'd have to walk an extra two staircases just to get her wand, and then go all the way back.

She was thinking so hard about all the open places one could use to duel around the castle, what house these crooks might be in and what year that she failed to notice footsteps following her. It wasn't until she reached the fifth floor did she notice a black shadow following her from behind.

She whirled around, ready to reprimand whoever was out of bed when she came face to face with Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?", she asked crossing her arms angrily.

"I _am_ a prefect, last time I checked", he drawled, pointing at the polished prefect badge on his chest. How could she have forgotten? "I'm allowed to go wherever I want".

"Unfortunately in most places your not wanted".

"Manners Granger manners".

"Yes, because it's so polite to be following people around in the dead of night".

"Oh don't flatter yourself. As if I would follow someone like you", Malfoy said with a disgusted look on his face. "I was just hoping to catch whoever's blowing up the place".

"And when did you start caring about what happens to this school?".

"Well if you must know, Umbridge said whoever caught the culprit would get out of homework for the rest of the term. Whoever it is must be really bothering her".

He smirked. Hermione was frowning.

"Well if you don't mind go search somewhere else," she said briskly turning around and beginning to walk again.

"Or what?", he called after her. "Going to throw more mashed potatoes on my head."

Hermione didn't even bother to answer. The kid infuriated her just by being in the same room as her. He was impossible, and he was never going to change.

For a moment she was thankful she didn't have her wand. The temptation to curse him was to great, and that was coming from someone who loved to follow school rules.

Suddenly , a figure came into view a few feet away from her. It was small but it had a wand, and it was pointing it at her.

**Boom!**

A bright light seared across the room as the spell hit a suit of armor, which had been a few inches from where she stood. A cloud of smoke emitted from the spot making it impossible for her to see, and hard for her to breathe.

"Oy! Watch out!" she heard Malfoy yell from behind her. She jumped to the side, and another spell hit the floor where she had been seconds before.

Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of the person that was trying to curse her. It was definitely a male student though he was very small, almost a foot shorter leaving her to believe he was either a first or second year. Even more surprising he was wearing Gryffindor robes.

She couldn't see his face because of all the smoke but she could see that he had short blonde hair.

_This doesn't make sense!_ Hermione thought as she dodged another curse. How could a first year know these kinda spell. They shouldn't even be able to switch a match to a needle yet. And a Gryffindor to top it off!

"Get down!", Malfoy yelled right behind her now, dragging her to the floor as another curse was shot but this time from behind her. There was another person standing on the opposite side of them... and were those Slytherin robes?

She really couldn't see well. Malfoy was still doing his best to keep her head down as well as save his own ass.

Then to top it all off, Hermione saw a third person enter the corridor. It was a girl this time, she could see by the long red hair.

What the hell was going on?

Before she could come up with some sort of solution, Malfoy grabbed her arm and practically dragged her across the hall. Confused, and coughing from all the smoke Hermione just followed without complaint. She honestly had never felt more useless in her life.

"In here!", she heard him yell and suddenly all the smoke was gone, as well as the light. She opened her eyes to see she was in a broom closet, the banging still going on from the three first years who, for whatever reason, were now cursing each could hear their high pitch voices bouncing off the wall, saying spells that fourth years could do.

"What is this?', she said shrilly, not sure whether she should try to get the kids attention or not. If she walked out of there she was sure to get hit in the crossfire. It was obvious their aim wasn't to good. She looked up at Malfoy.

"Do you have your wand?" She saw his jaw clench.

"No, I didn't get to go the dungeons yet"

"Then what the hell were you doing up here!"

He was about to answer when Hermione shook her head interrupting him. "You know what i really don't care. The real problem is, what are we supposed to do?"

"Hell if I know Granger", Malfoy shouted over the noise, watching the kids intensely. Suddenly he pushed her back with his arm, closing the door in the process just before a spell could hit them.

"This is insane!" Hermione said, trying not to lose her head completely. "We've gotta get a teacher."

"Do you want your head blown off!"

"Just open the door! I can't see anything."

Malfoy brushed her as he went for the doorknob. She could tell there wasn't much space in the small closet.

She heard the twisting of the doorknob then Malfoy pounding on the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Its locked"

"What do you mean its locked".

"As in it won't open."

"Move out of the way". She pushed Malfoy to the side and tried the door herself, twisting the handle frantically, and then actually throwing her shoulder into it. Nothing.

"Damnit", she yelled into the darkness. Malfoy moved passed her, and started banging his fist against the door again.

"No one can hear us", Hermione shouted. "Not with all this noise.

"But it was only a few minutes before the shouts ceased, and the spells stopped. Everything was in complete silence. Malfoy started slamming on the door again but no one came to their rescue.

"Where are all the damn teacher!" Malfoy yelled, kicking the door in anger. "Shouldn't someone be around making sure this didn't happen."

"Yea that would be us", Hermione said leaning against the wall, trying hard not to panic. "I was assigned this floor. Whatever those silencing charm those kids used, its obviously working. They can't hear anything so they probably think I'm fine."

"So youre trying to tell me that no ones coming till morning"

"Pretty much".

"Brilliant!", he shouted sarcastically, picking up things that Hermione couldn't see and tossing them to the side. "Bloody brilliant."

She heard him slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Hermione was still by the door, trying to keep her false hope alive.

"You have no right to complain", she stated firmly. "Youre the one that put us in this mess"

"Me!", he shouted again, unbelieving. "I saved your useless ass and you're gonna blame me for this? Don't know why I even bothered."

It was true, he had saved her.

That may count for something, but at the moment, she'd rather have been blown up then in a closet with Malfoy. What if it wasn't a teacher that found them? What if it was a student? She was glad Malfoy couldn't see the look of horror on her face as she imagined the rumors that would fly. Malfoy in a closet with Granger. Who would believe anything they said? It's not like she really cared about what others thought of her but at this point she wasn't even sure Ron and Harry would believe this. Getting shoved in a closet because first years started firing at them? Yea that wasn't going to work.

"I swear", Malfoy continued, seeming to get angrier by the second. "Everything I do seems to be some horrible mistake, especially to you people!. What else can I possible do?"

Hermione was a little taken back. She was guessing by "you people" he was talking about herself with Hannah and Terry. Malfoy was feeling left out? That was a first. Well he made himself that way, it really was his fault… but he did save her…

"Your right Malfoy, you did save me", Hermione said, putting her pride aside, just this once. "Thank you"

Malfoy paused a second before speaking. "Yea well a fat load it did me".

"Your head didnt get blasted off , did it?"

"Oh shut up. I get enough from the other two, I don't need you hounding at me too".

"After the way you've treated everyone since you got to this school, are you really surprised at the way your treated now", she said her voice rising with anger, turning to him where she assumed his face was "And then you expect to be like…accepted with open arms? Sorry Malfoy, but that's not the way life works".

He didn't answer at first. She couldn't even tell if he was looking at her. She was sure he was going to scream something nasty back at any moment but instead he spoke in an almost depressed tone. "Well that's the way my life works".

"Well were not your little Slythern gang are we? You want our respect you have to show some first, and even then im not sure if anyone will even look at you".

Once again Malfoy didn't speak but sat silently in the darkness. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she sat down as well. The silence lasted for about ten minutes and she found herself dreaming about her warm bed in her muggle room, where she might have been sleeping by now.

"Im really tired", Malfoy whispered aloud, almost as if he read her thoughts.

"Mmm", Hermione answered, not really willing to speak.

"I was supposed to get my new bed and everything tonight", he said sulkily kicking what sounded like bucket.

"Why don't you just share the room with Terry.", Hermione asked yawning. "There are two beds in there, you know? And hes not that bad once you get to know him".

Malfoy made a noise of disbelief. Hermione continued.

"It could make things a little easier for everyone if you stopped acting like a brat all the time and just tried to communicate with people."

"Its not like they make the effort with me".

"They don't have to! You're the one that needs to apologize!"

Hermione was waiting for him to argue but to her surprise he was silent once again. Maybe it was because he was so tired that he actually passed the cranky stage to exhaustion. He might not just have the energy.

"Lets make a deal", Hermione said, surprising herself. She heard Malfoy make a noise of interest. This was, of course, his way of handling things.

"If you can make Hannah and Terry become your friends, then I personally will never be mean to you again".

"Psh, thats it? Not much of a prize. I have a better idea", he said sounding eager now. "I become all three of your friends, in a normal fashion, and then you have to do whatever i say for a week".

"What like a maid?"

"Exactly"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. The chance he'd be able to do this was very slim, but he'd try anyway which was what she wanted in the first place. And even if he managed to bring Terry and Hannah to his side, all she had to do was keep the distance between them... this could be progress for the whole family as well.

"Deal", she said, though as soon as she said it, a sinking feeling suddenly dropped to her stomach. She could almost hear Malfoy smirk.

A few minutes went by in silence once again. Hermione could feel herself drifting…drifting... trying to keep her eyes open... and then all of a sudden something hit her in the shoulder.

She made a noise of shock, and tried to move but it was too heavy... and then noticed whatever it was, was breathing slowly. Who else could it be? It was Malfoy. He might have been asleep for a while now, she wasn't sure. She didn't know whether to try to wake him up or at least try to move him. Deciding what to do was starting to frustrate her.

Deciding to let the kid sleep as a reward for saving her life, she let him sleep on undisturbed... but now she was wide awake.

And were now back to where the story began.

* * *

For another hour she sat there hating everything, thinking of some miracle excuse, wondering what time it was... thinking of that soft bed waiting back in her room. As time went by Malfoy's breathing became almost hypnotic and she felt her own heart rate go down. She closed her eyes, telling herself that it was so dark it didn't matter whether they were open or close. Malfoy was the only warm presence in this stone room and she felt herself move towards him against her will... If she moved her shoulder a little she'd be a bit more comfortable.

There was no way she could stay awake now. It had to be some time in the morning, and she had had to get up early yesterday. All that excitement before had really worn her body out...

**BAM!**

The door flew open and Hermione had to shield her eyes from the bright light of a wand.

"Ms Granger. Mr Malfoy. What in gods name are you two doing in here?"."

Professor McGonagall's face loomed into view, looking very stern and haughty.

"Thank god", Hermione sighed, even though she knew that wasn't the answer to the teacher's question. Malfoy jerked awake looking confused, his eyes out of focus.

She knew she had a lot of explaining to do for the both of them but for now... they were saved.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter! I promise i'll try to update much quicker... next chapter, things are going to get a little... hairy... ;)Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar Rush

So yes i know i havent updated this story in...6 months maybe? Most of you probably thought i dropped it (so did i) but a few days ago i read my email (something i dont do often) and saw that someone 6 months later was telling to continue my story. It never struck me that someone would still be interested so i re read my own story and saw that yes, maybe it had some potiential. So i started just writing here and there and then a 4th chapter is written. So yes from now on i'm going to continue this story. We'll see how it goes.  
pixielove292 this ones for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but goodness how i wish J.K Rowling made an 8th book. **

* * *

"And that's what happened", Hermione concluded taking a much needed breath. She was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, trying to explain why herself and Malfoy had been in a broom closet, but the teacher's face betrayed no emotion, making it impossible for Hermione to tell whether she believed Hermione or not. Malfoy had not said a word throughout the entire summary of the chain of events, and continued to sit there tiredly, relaxed in his seat.

Hermione could tell that it was still very early in the morning, the sun barely visible from the window across the room.

As Professor McGonagall continued to switch her gaze from Hermione to Malfoy, a calculating look in her eye, there was nothing Hermione could do but wait. Only a few moments ago she had been discovered half asleep by the strict professor who had been notified by Terry and Hannah that the two were missing. She would have to thank them later.

Finally the teacher broke the silence. "If it was anyone but you Granger I would have given them detention for that incredulous story. However, if what you say is true, then we have a predicament on our hands".

Hermione and Malfoy listened carefully, curious as to what she would say next. "You said the Gryffindor boy had blonde hair Granger?".

"Yes Maam, and he looked quite young. A first or second year at most".

"Alright then", she said slowly, adjusting her spectacles. "Well if that's the case, I'll look into it in the morning. You two are best be going off to your room and get some sleep".

"Thank you professor", Hermione said relieved that the teacher believed her. The two got up and stepped towards the door.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy". Malfoy turned back to the Professor. "Yea?".

" I just wanted to thank you for helping Ms. Granger out, if she hasn't thanked you already. She could have been injured if you hadn't been there…. Though next time you may want to find a better hiding spot."

Malfoy made an annoyed sound and walked out of the room without saying a word. Hermione smirked, pleased to see he was embarrassed. "Good night Professor".

* * *

"Hermione!… Hermione wait up!".

She had tried to walk as fast as possible this morning, but like she expected, they found her anyway. "I really have to go. I'm going to be late".

"Just wait will you", Ron said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. Him and Harry were giving her equal stares of disbelief. She knew what was coming next.

"We heard the weirdest thing today", Ron continued, not caring that he was standing in the middle of a crowded hallway.

"That Professor McGonagall found you in a broom cupboard with Malfoy half naked and drinking Fire Whisky." Hermione blinked. _What in the world…_

_ "_Well?", Ron and Harry said, both waiting for an answer.

"Are you two stupid?", she said , her voice louder then she wanted. "Of course that's not true!"

"Told you", Harry murmured. Ron just shrugged. "I had to make sure".

They began to walk down the hallway together , pushing past the crowd to get to their next class. As they walked, she noticed people were looking at her funny. Girls, depending on the house, giving her death glares and curious looks. Boys smirking at her as if they knew what was going on inside her head.

"Of all the rubbish", she said, slamming her bag down on a desk. They had just reached the charms classroom. "How do people come up with this stuff!…Better yet how did people find out in the first place!".

"Excuse me?", Harry said, dropping his pen. Ron looked like he almost fell out of his chair.

_I may as well get this over with now._

"Yes me and Malfoy got stuck in a closet… but it wasn't on purpose and we certainly didn't do anything repulsive. It was all a misunderstanding!" The two boys just stared at her. She ignored them and continued.

"I just don't understand though. How did everyone find out… its not like Professor McGonagall would say anything to anybody". Before the boys could retort, Professor Flitwick called for silence, leaving all three of them to push away all their questions until later.

* * *

It took awhile to explain to the two boys exactly what happened last night, but when she was done assuring them that Malfoy did not touch her inappropriately and did not insult her in anyway, she was tired and wanted to lie down. Usually on exhausting days like these she would head up to the girls dormitory and read a nice book. However, all her stuff was in her muggle room so she headed there.

"Lawn Mower", she said to the door, wanting to lie down. It had been a rough day… and it was only getting worse.

The door hadn't moved.

"Lawn mower!", she said louder. It made no movement. "LAWN MOWER".

Nothing.

Not only was she now fuming, but she sounded like an idiot.

Instead of continuing she started pounding on the door with her fist.

"Hey!… Hello?… Anyone in there?" A minute or so later, the door opened and she was looking up at Hannah.

"Sorry about that", she said moving over so Hermione could get inside. "The door's pretty thick so its hard to hear if someone's outside".

"Why won't the password work?"

"Well you left early so you didn't get to read the letter".

"Letter?".

Hannah went over to the kitchen table, ignoring the two boys fighting over a bag of potato chips, and picked up a small note and handed it to Hermione.

It said:

_Dear Magical Muggle Family, _

_So far so good! Everything seems to be going more smoothly then I had expected. Now that your setteled in it's time to we start getting down to business. Firstly you will notice I took the passwords from the doors away, you will use keys like muggles do. _

Hermione looked up to say Hannah holding a small key.

"Each one of us has one", Hannah explained, giving Hermione hers. She looked at it quickly before getting back to the letter.

_You should have your key on you at all times otherwise, like a muggle, you will be locked out of your house. Also, you may have noticed that your food supply is limited. At the end of the week we will all be going on a field trip to London to get the supplies you need. Do not worry about the money for now and try not to eat all the food provided before then. Have fun!__- Professor Burbage._

Hermione sighed putting the letter down, and putting the key in her pocket. She would have to look up the word "fun" in the dictionary because this was not how she would describe this situation.

"Hey can I ask you something Hermione?", Hannah asked out of the blue.

"Sure", Hermione answered, getting some icecream out of the freezer. "What's up?".

"Well.. I heard this rumor about you and Malfoy… and…"

"Please no", Hermione said slamming the door. "Not you too. I've been hearing this all day..."

"You think you've got it bad Granger", Malfoy sneered making his way into conversation. "You don't have it half as bad as I do! People saying I did who knows what with a mud blood…."

"Don't listen to him", Terry interrupted. He had won the bag of chips after Malfoy's moment of distraction and was now stuffing them in his mouth. "He's just in a bad mood because he got locked out of the house twice today".

"It's not my bloody fault that I keep forgetting the stupid key".

"Actually… it is".

As the two boys continued to argue, Hannah turned back to her. "So it's not true?".

"Of course not", Hermione said dismissively. "As if'.

"Good", Hannah replied getting out bowls for the icecream. "I knew you would never let that happen".

A few minutes later their was pounding on the door.

"Malfoy? You in there?", someone called. It sounded like Crabbe.

"Yeah. Hold on.", he said, completely forgetting his argument with Terry and walking out the door.

"Strange one he is", Terry said, looking at the spot Malfoy had disappeared from, then looking back over to Hermione. "So if you weren't snogging Malfoy in a closet what were you doing last night?".

Annoyed and flustered Hermione told the story the third time that day.

"Well that's strange", Hannah said after Hermione finished. "And you don't know who the first years were?".

Hermione shook her head.

"It's not a surprise really", Terry said thoughtfully. "There's nothing normal about this school. And when you got idiots walking around…."

Suddenly there was more pounding outside the door and cursing as the door handle was being swished back and forth.

It was Malfoy trying to get back in.

"Some more then others", Terry smirked, holding up Malfoy's key.

Hermione and Hannah laughed.

"I know your all in there", they heard Malfoy 's muffled yell. "I know you can hear me! Idiots, let me in!".

"Say the magic word", Terry yelled back.

"Let me in before I curse your damn head off!"

Hermione laughed again. It was good to know that a little thing like an automatic locking door would make her feel so much better. Maybe the rest of the day would start looking up.

* * *

The next four days were pretty busy. Hermione, Malfoy, and Hannah all had prefect duty so they were up most of the nights and sleeping during the day, except for classes. There was no signs of the dueling first years. Terry had gotten a head cold at one point and was up in the hospital wing for a while. Malfoy had quidditach practice, preparing for a big up coming game so he was gone most of the time. Then of course there was the huge pile of homework the fifth years had to take care of, so the four barely saw each other in those few days. Finally the weekend arrived and instead of relaxing they were getting ready to leave for the day. Their food supply had diminished and Professor Burbage decided that the nice and sunny Saturday was a great chance to go into London.

"Let me in you idiots", Hermione heard Malfoy yell from the other side of the door. He'd been pounding on the door for a good 10 minutes but no one made any move to let him in. Then again, they had good reason. This had to be the sixth time he had forgotten his key.

Five curses and seven insults later, Hermione finally opened the door to a red faced Malfoy.

"Well its about time", he huffed, pushing past her.

"The whole point of having a bloody key is to be able open the door on your own", Terry said from across the room throwing Malfoy's key at him. "Keep it on you at all times or I swear I'll put a permanent sticking charm on it and stick it to your damn fore head".

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

Hermione just sighed as she put on her coat, and looked at the clock. It was about time to go. She put the list of all the things her family would need in her pocket next to her own key.

"Can we go already!", Malfoy complained, flopping on the couch. "Where the hell is Hannah".

"Right here!", she said coming out of the bathroom, putting her own coat on. "Calm yourself".

"Bloody girls taking forever".

"Alright!", Hermione said before Hannah could make a comeback. "We better go before the group leaves before us".

The four left there little home, Hermione locking the door behind her, and they made their way down the hall in a pack.

The corridors were empty at the moment, everyone was outside enjoying the cool sunny day.

Hannah and Terry were talking adamantly about all the muggle candies they wanted to get, that they hadn't eaten since summer. Malfoy walked a little in front of them, sulking, and Hermione brought up the rear. She watched the blonde boy stick his hands in his jacket pockets, his head bowed, as if he was ashamed of what he was wearing… then again he probably was.

Hermione wondered if he remembered the bet that they had made in the closet, about him becoming close friends with all of them. Even if he did, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. She wished he would at least try and act nice… for everyone's sake.

They all walked outside but instead of heading towards hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express they saw a small crowd hovering by Hagrids house.

"There you all are", Professor Burbage said happily beckoning them all over. "Hurry, hurry , we don't have a lot of time".

Hermione and the others rushed over to see what was going on. Around the crowd was a small table full of random items , things like old boots and flat tires, trash at first glance.

"Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to take portkeys to London, seeing as its much much faster."

Hermione would have been astonished by such a display of magic, but she was too distracted by the huge pink feathered hat that was on top of Professor Burbage head. She suddenly had the urge to ask the teacher how many times she had actually walked with muggles.

"Does Professor Umbridge know about this?", someone sounding like Pansy Parkinson asked.

Professor Burbage paused for a second then laughed saying "What she doesn't know won't hurt her… Anyway its almost time. Every family please take one portkey to share with your group. Remember, everyone needs to be touching it when its activated, otherwise you'll be left behind. Hannah went over to the sack of trash and brought back an empty can of paint.

"Any moment now", Professor Burbage clutching her own broken steering wheel that had now started to glow. "Okay, NOW".

Hermione put her finger on the paint can and then before she knew it, she was flying. She couldn't see, everything was a blur, but her feet were definitely off the ground. Then as sudden as it happened, it stopped, and she hit the pavement.

She and many others fell the ground painfully. Ron had somehow ended up with his feet in the air. Malfoy was the one of the few who had landed neatly on his feet.

"Everyone here?", Professor Burbage called out, fixing her conspicuous pink hat. "Good! Now I'm going to let you guys go on your own though I suggest you stay with your families. We don't need anyone getting lost…. Each of you will get a map. The food market is circled in red".

"What about money?", Hermione heard Harry ask.

"Right you are potter", Professor Burbage said after handing a map to each group. Professor Burbage took out her wand, ("why does she get to have her wand", Ron mumbled.) and after a few extravagant flicks, muggle money appeared in everyone's pocket.

"Now don't go spending it all", the teacher said putting her wand back. "You may need it in the future. Only buy the necessities, just like a muggle would. They have to work for there money, remember that".

Hermione thought about her two parent dentist and how much easier there lives would be if she could just conjure up some money.

"Alright", Professor Burbage said with a wave of her hand. "Be back here by 9 or were leaving without you. Don't get into trouble, stay with your groups. Oh, and have fun".

Hannah squealed and made down the sidewalk, Terry right behind her, Malfoy sulkily following. Hermione took out the map, planning everything out in her head. They had 8 hours to get everything they needed, more then enough time.

She looked at the street they were on and then back at were the food mart was. They were already going the wrong way.

"Guys ! This way!", she called pointing to her left.

Hannah, all bubbly, rushed back and made the left then suddenly stopped at a shop window, looking sparkly eyed at an expensive black gown.

Terry had found a newspaper stand, and from what Hermione could see, was reading the sports section.

Malfoy was looking into a pet shop window, where adorable little puppies rolled around, barking at each other. She could see him scowling at one puppy who was looking up at him, licking the glass.

They were still five blocks away from the food mart and at this rate they were never going to get there.

* * *

After one hour of sight seeing, Hermione finally had a shopping cart in her hand, ready to be filled.

"Okay guys", she said , checking her list. "We should split up into groups. Two people go after the food, and two people go after the bathroom necessities. You know, shampoo and soup and what not".

"We'll do it!", Hannah said excitedly, grabbing on to Terry. "I saw free trials in the perfume section!".

And with that, they were gone… leaving Hermione with Malfoy.

Without making conversation, she started pushing the cart down the cereal section. Terry had a thing for Cheerios; he'd already finished two boxes in the time they came here.

While she was deciding whether to buy the extra large box, Malfoy spoke.

"Why' s there so many damn choices?".

Hermione paused before answering, watching Malfoy look from box to box, a frustrated expression on his face. It made Hermione wanted to laugh.

"Well there's a lot of people in London right? Everyone likes something different therefore there needs to be a lot of choices", she said matter of factly.

Malfoy just grunted in response, picking up a box of fruit loops with one hand and a box of coco puffs in the other.

"You can have both if you want, she said watching him look from one to the other, reminding her of a small child. "There on sale".

Without looking at her, he placed the two boxes in the cart and kept walking.

They went through the dairy, meat, and bread aisle, each time Malfoy looking a little more curious then he would have liked.

"Have you ever went shopping for groceries before", she couldn't stop herself from asking, as they went down the sweets section.

"That's not of your business".

"I'll take that as a no".

"There was no reason for me too", Malfoy said angrily looking back at her. "When I have house elves to do everything, I don't have to do such trivial things".

Hermione smirked when he turned around. He may have said this was trivial but his eyes said something different. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Would you like to try a free sample sir", a woman said holding a tray of choclate chip cookies. Not really knowing what to do he looked back at Hermione who gave him the go ahead nod. He took the biggest one there and took a bite.

Hermione watched as his face lit up before her eyes.

"This is absolutely astounding", he said in such a un-Mafoyish way that she wasn't sure he had said it. "What do you call this delicacy?".

"Um a chocolate chip cookie sir?", the clerk said in surprise.

"This has to be the best thing I've ever tasted", he said his mouth full, grabbing two more.

"Sir, it's only one per person".

"I'm sorry", Hermione said rushing over. "Can we buy a box?".

"Who knew muggles could come up with something so good." Malfoy rambled on, forgetting that where he was. "Maybe you mud bloods are good for something after all".

Ignoring his last comment, she took the box and placed it in the cart.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only free sample. There was chocolate cake, strawberry ice-cream, powdered doughnuts, and blueberry pie.

"What in god's name is happening today?", she said watching Malfoy lick his fingers. "They're giving away practically everything".

"Makes no difference to me", Malfoy said dropping a blueberry pie into the cart. "I could do this all day".

"No I'm pretty sure you've had your weight in sweets already. It's time to pay for everything".

As they got on line for the cashier, the two saw Terry and Hannah coming up, a cart of there own.

"What's all this?", Hermione asked exasperated.

"Well", Hannah said looking in to her bag. "There's shampoo and conditioner for the girls and the boys, toothpaste, new toothbrushes, towels because ours are so scratchy, soap for the sink, soap for the tub, special soap for Terry…"

"I have sensitive skin", he said adding in.

"Perfume because it was on sale, mouth wash, make up… I thought you'd look nice in these colors", she said, holding up various parcels. "Then there's the make up remover, the hair brushes -"

"I get it", Hermione cut in, not happy in the slightest. "You do know this is going to be hard to carry right?".

"We have to carry all this!", Malfoy yelled, coming out his chocolate haze. "Since when!".

"Since you turned muggle", Hermione whispered back. "Here help me put everything on the counter".

"Hey, what's that?", Malfoy asked crouching down to see a minifridge .

"It's soda", she answered, and seeing he had no idea what that was, added, "It's a drink".

Without even asking, he put it on the counter. Hermione tried not to groan. She was sure they'd never be able to afford all this.

* * *

"Malfoy stop talking so fast! I can't understand what your saying!"

"Maybe your just too slow Granger.", Malfoy said quickly. "Way to slow. Can't keep up with my superiority. Nope, you can't. Your just too slow".

Hermione sighed, watching Malfoy basically bounce down the streets,.

"Enough with the soda already", she said, trying to grab it from him but he backed up.

"No way. It's mine! I payed for it!", he shot at her, still speaking way too fast. "Don't touch it with your filthy hands!".

He walked quickly to the front, far out of reach of the others.

"How much sugar did this kid have today?", Terry asked from behind.

"Practically every sweet in the shop! And that soda is just making it so much worse".

Hannah laughed. "I wouldn't pin him as the sugar rush kinda person".

She drew a camera from her pocket, careful with the groceries in her hand, and snapped a picture of Malfoy drinking the soda like he hadn't drinken anything for daysm while bouncing as he walked. "This ones going in the scrap book".

Hermione just shook her head. If Malfoy was going to be like this every time he had sugar she was going to have hide the sweets.

"We need clothes too right?", Hannah said, putting the camera away. "I think there's a department store nearby. I thought I saw it on the map".

Hermione took out the map, avoiding the groceries she was holding, and looked at it thoroughly.

"Yep your right. It should be on the next block… we should probably drop these bags off first", she responded then called to the sugar rushed boy. "Malfoy, where going clothes shopping! Finish the drink, there not going to let you in with it."

Without even looking back, he drank the whole thing in one gulp, and threw it in a trashcan. Everyone groaned. They could only imagine how much sugar he had in his system.

Labeled on the map was a hotel room where Professor Burbage had apparently ordered where everyone could put there stuff in safely. After making a quick stop, they headed back out, empty-handed.

The department store was huge, filled with things from clothes, to toys, to makeup, to jewelry .

"No more makeup", she warned Hannah. "Clothes only".

"C'mon Malfoy", Terry said patting Malfoy on the back ruffly, causing him to stumble. "Men's sections in the back".

The two went off leaving Hannah and Hermione to scout for clothing.

The first thing Hermione noticed about Hannah was that she was very into the color pink. Pink shirts, pink skirts, pink shoes, it was all too very bright in her taste. Hermione was perfectly fine wearing a comfy t-shirt with jeans. Unfortunately, Hannah would not hear this. She dragged Hermione around, forcing her to try on things she wouldn't have normally picked out for herself.

This lasted for about an hour.

"Herrmionnee!", Hannah whined. "Just try this one on! Last one, I promise!".

Hermione groaned inwardly. "Fine"

"Yes!", she yelled triumptly. "I'll be in the next room trying this baby on". Hermione only saw the violet blouse for a second before Hannah went into the dressing room. She had no choiuce but to go in to hers.

She didn't really care what it was. She had already picked out what she was going to buy. She may as well humor Hannah in trying it on… she's already done it for a good sixty minutes.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lavender blouse. Low cut, half sleeve. It had a white pattern that reminded her of ivy that stretched throught the whole thing.

Personally, it was a little too fancy for her taste, but she stepped outside, knowing Hannah would want to see it.

Not seeing her at first, Hermione looked into the full length mirror outside the dressing room, just to do something.

"Looks good on you Granger".

She spun around. Malfoy was watching her.

"Um… thanks", she said, feeling herself blush.

She turned back to the mirror, feeling self conscious, watching Malfoy's reflection. He was still staring.

"Yea, its much better then the usual drab you wear".

"Oh, shut up Malfoy", she said spinning around once more. He was such a git.

That's when she noticed what he was wearing.

"Malfoy, why are you wearing a tuxedo?".

"Looks good on me doesn't it?".

"If you say so".

He did look good in it though, Hermione couldn't help herself think. He wore it well with his sleek blonde hair and permanent smirk. He looked older also, and very muggle like. The look suited him… not that she'd ever tell him

"Malfoy, what the hell are you wearing?", Hannah's voice came from behind them wearing a violet blouse with a skirt that was too short for Hermione's taste.

Terry came from behind her, also wearing a suit, putting his arm around her.

"Just showing him what the rich and beautiful muggles wear".

Hannah shook her head, laughing, then looked at Hermione. "Oh Hermione, you look so nice. You should buy that top".

"Yea I think I will", she said without meaning too. It sort of just came out, she didn't know why.

After there purchases had been made, (Hermione wouldn't let them buy the tuxedos)they made there way out, bags in hand.

For dinner they went to a burger joint where Malfoy somehow obtained another soda and was soon bouncing off the walls once more. Hermione was sure this day would never end.

It did, however, and after picking up there groceries, they made there way back to the spot Professor Burbage had told them they'd needed to be.

"Everyone got everything they needed?", Professor Burbage asked, holding bags of her own. "Yes? Good! Alright everyone grab onto a portkey and we'll all go . I got a little surprise for all of you when you get back"

It was hard to circle around theres through all the bags but Hermione managed to put one finger on it before the time was up.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted by the time they got too there room.

"Hey Malfoy, do you have your key?"

"…Shut up Boot".

"Guess not", he sniggered, taking out his own.

"Oh just hurry up", Hannah cried out. "These bags are killing my arms"

"I'm going, I'm going".

Terry finally got the door opened and Hermione quickly walked into the dark room and dropped the bags on the counter.

Terry and Hannah followed, Malfoy dropped his on the floor then spread out in the coach.

"Real helpful Malfoy", she couldn't stop herself from saying. She was getting cranky. Even though it wasn't that late she was exhausted and ready to just plop on her bed.

Terry had already made his way to the bedroom door. "Do you guys smell something funny".

When everyone shook there heads, he shrugged opening the door.

He paused.

"Oh god…"

"What's the matter?", Hannah asked curious.

Before he could say anything, something small and brown flew out of their room, making its way straight at Malfoy.

Hermione called out but it was too late.

The small furry animal jumped on his lap, making him call out in fright.

"What the hell is this!".

Hermione rushed to the lights and turned them on. Then she couldn't help but laugh.

Sitting on Malfoy's lap was a cute little Labrador puppy who was, at the moment, licking his face.

"Get this thing off me".

"Oh its so cute", Hannah came over, picking it up. "It likes you Malfoy".

"Yea", Terry said looking back into the room, sniggering. "And it left him a nice little present on his bed".

* * *

Ok so that's the end of chapter four! Hopefully you liked it, i thought it came out swell. Review! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
